The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me
by reNtZgLeek
Summary: Years in the future, Galileo is left alone to find comfort. He reflects on life, until it hits him full force.
1. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Hi guys, reNtZgLeek here!  
>I've recently re-watched We Will Rock You thanks to a lovely little thing called YouTube. I last saw it in 2007 at the Civic Theatre in Auckland when I was 8 (that was a while ago!). I've been so enthralled by it; I've decided to write this!<br>Sooo… enjoy! ;D** **  
><strong>

Galileo sat back in his chair, watching Freddie and Lady chase each other around the bar.  
>"Careful guys! Make sure you don't break anything!"<br>"Yes dad!" Yelled Freddie, lunging for Lady, but missing by a long shot. Lady's girly scream filled the Seven Seas and set Galileo's nerves alight. She sounded so much like her mother.  
>"Freddie, be careful of Miss Gaga, I'm not sure Meat would be so happy if we returned her precious Lady in more than one piece."<br>"Let it go, Galileo," Lady squealed, "Just because Meat would rip your balls off!"  
>"Hey hey hey, be careful with the language missy!"<br>"Scaredy cat!" Lady retaliated.  
>"Wuss!" Galileo defended.<br>"Tone deaf!"  
>"Chicken!" Screamed Galileo as he jumped out of his seat and took his son Freddie's place of chasing Gaga.<p>

_Damn that girl's fast!_ Galileo thought, mentally kicking himself for starting this. Lady soon tired out The Dreamer and he made one final leap for the girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him, and she landed smack-bang on his chest. Lady was screaming her head off, Galileo was laughing off his and Freddie was just standing there, stunned over what just unfolded in front of his eyes.

"Dad! Here comes Meat!" Freddie heard Meat's furious footsteps coming down the hall a few seconds ago, but before Galileo's son's words came out of his mouth, an angry Meat Loaf burst through the door.

"Lady Gaga, Freddie Mercury Figaro and Galileo Figaro! Wha' in the name of Rock 'n' Roll is going on in here?"  
>"Well, um-" Galileo stuttered, helping Lady off him.<br>"No 'um's 'ere Figaro! What 'appened?"  
>"Well, if you'd let me, Miss Loaf, my irresponsible father here was chasing your Lady Gaga around the bar until he pulled her down and you barged in."<br>"You 'ad nothin' to do with this did 'ya, Freddie?"  
>"Not at all, Meat." Freddie charmed, flashing his best and most cheesiest smile.<p>

Five hours later and Galileo was back in the bar, drinking a double scotch, reminiscing about the good ol' days with Scaramouche.  
>"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things<br>We can do the tango just for two  
>I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings<br>Be your valentino just for you "

Galileo's voice rang out in the cavern that is The Seven Seas Of Rhye bar. His voice was drowning in emotion and scotch.

"Ooh love - ooh loverboy  
>What're you doin' tonight, hey boy<br>Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
>That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy "<p>

Galileo was trying not to cry. He's had these emotions for years, but had never acted on them.

"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)  
>Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat<br>Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
>And tell me how do you feel right after-all<br>I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
>Say the word - your wish is my command…"<p>

Galileo could feel a warm tear rolling down is cheek as he started to play with the old wedding ring wrapped around his finger.

"I love you Scaramouche. Forever and always."

He crept down the dark hallways of the Heartbreak Hotel, and into his bedroom. The sleeping figure in the bed was fast asleep, but they have a pact that whoever was the last to bed would wake up the other, so that they always saw each other before they went to asleep until the morning.

Just as Galileo was pulling off his pants to put on his pyjama ones, the sleeping figure woke.

"Oh, Gazza, you didn't have to do that for me!"  
>"I know." Galileo teased as he finished putting on his pants and climbed into the king sized bed.<br>"Good night Galileo. I love you!" Said Meat as she leaned over to kiss him.  
>"Good night Meat, and I love you to."<p>

**Okay, I'm sure some of you are a bit confused with that ending… and how Gazza isn't with Scaramouche. But don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter! Hopefully it kind of made sense, but if it didn't, don't be afraid to ask questions through that little button down there… or press it anyway! I'm sick so I don't have anything better to do than write so a new chapter should be up in at least the next 3 days.**

**Love, reNtZgLeek!**


	2. Somebody To Love

**reNtZgLeek back here again!  
>So yeah, I've had a bit of spare time, so what better to do than write fanfiction?<br>Thanks so much to livi harkness for your review and everything else! In response to your question, I think that Meat Loaf's kid would need a bit of spunk and something quite different, and I personally think that the name Lady GaGa is quite different and unique. And the fact that she got her name off the Queen song 'Radio Ga Ga' is pretty awesome!**

**Oh! That reminds me, I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my two characters, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga. **

**And now… THE SHOW MUST GO ON! (See what I did there? ;D )**

Galileo snuck out into the dead of the night. The darkness engulfed him, making him shudder. There is a lone street lamp down the street, spilling light onto anything in a one metre radius of it. He slowly ambled his way down to this street lamp but before he got there, sobs started to escape his strong hold, and they started to rack his body. He used his shirt to wipe away the stray tears.

_Holy God, Gaz. Why are you crying so much?_

"I don't know!" Galileo said to the wind, talking to the voice inside his head.

_I know why._

"Please tell me. Please!"

_Because Scaramouche killed herself… because of you._

Meat rolled over in her bed, search for some warmth. It is the middle of Winter, and it's damn near freezing if you don't have someone to sleep next to.

"Oh God, where'd Gazza go?"

But knowing Meat, if she's in bed, she's not getting out. So she'd wonder the world away, but never go and actually find out where Galileo is. Which is exactly what she's doing. But this gave her plenty of time to think about Britney, and the day he died.

"Why'd you 'ave to go?" Meat whispered.

_You know why babe. The heart of Rock 'n' Roll needed me back!_

This is a conversation Meat has had countless times in her head.

"Bu' why di' you leave me alone with Lady? I was only two weeks pre'nant!"

_It wasn't choice over when to leave, it was the Rock God's choice!_

"Screw the Rock Gods! I loved you Brit! I stil' do… And I need you! Now more than ever!"

_I know babe, but it was my time to go, and I can't come back. You're a great mother to Lady and a good… friend, to Galileo. I still love you to Meat. And remember, everything I did, I did it for you because you're my baby._

"I-I-I, I love you to, Britney."

Out on the corners of the Bohemian Land, a rugged girl walked quickly across the barren terrain. Her feet were dragging on the hard dirt, and fell multiple times. The next time she fell, she just lay there, unable to muster the strength to move.

"Okay, come and get me! Come on God! If you really exist, take me!"

When nothing happened, she got back up, and started kicking the dirt.

"No good, son of a female dog, stupid piece of CRAP!" She started jumping up and down, crushing the hard packed earth under her feet, her purple pigtails flying everywhere.

"Why did I leave Gazza? He was the best thing that had ever happened to me! But I couldn't handle everything. Britney dying and Meat's depression. It was so hard watching my best friend go through that. Khashoggi being drained and hanging out at the Seas. What an idiot to even think that the bohemians wouldn't care if he was there! And Freddie being born. My little baby! I love Gazza, I really do, but it was so much easier to leave. That's why I faked my own death. I needed to escape. But if I ran away, Gazza would try to find me. So I killed myself. Stripped off, left my clothes on the street, placed a knife on the ground and cut myself using a shard of glass. Covered everything in blood so it looked like I had stabbed myself and bleed everywhere, well I guess I had, and just ran. It would look like I ran, but collapsed somewhere and died. They would never find my body, because it was never to be found. And I kept running. And running, and running. And here I am now. All alone!"

Scaramouche curled up into a ball and cried. Cried until the sun went down. Crying until the wolves started to howl. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Life, sucks."

"Oh yes it does, little lady, but you've gotta get over that." A muscled figure stood over Scaramouche. He was tall, dark, and mysterious. He was also blocking the light coming from the moon.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Brian May, and I'm your guardian angel."

"Great."

**So… taadaa!  
>Sorry if it is really random, but in my head it made sense.<br>Just to clarify, Scaramouche 'killed herself' (but she only faked her death) to escape the pressures of her life. Lady Gaga is Meat and Britney's kid, and Freddie is Scaramouche and Galileo's. I think that they are about 7 years old, and Scaramouche left about 2 years ago, and is still wondering the Bohemian land. **

**Again, any questions, the little button below holds the answers.**

**My original plan was to actually kill Scaramouche, but I felt bad, so I only made her fake her own death. On the bright side, it gives me much more material to work with!**

**I've been watching a bit too much Coronation Street with my parents, and in NZ we've got to the part were Joe fakes his own death, much to Gale's hatred. So that's where this idea came from.**

**Virtual hugs and cookies,  
>Mackenzie (reNtZgLeek) :D<strong>


	3. Headlong

**reNtZgLeek back again!  
>Geez I'm updating this fast (you can thank livi harkness for that!).<br>I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

**Also, you can find me on twitter! I'm DreamersChick . Feel free to follow me or talk to me through there!**

**So yes, enjoy!**

"So, what are you doing here?" Questioned Scaramouche. She was still confused over the whole guardian angel thing.

"For the last time, when a bohemian is in trouble, their guardian angel comes to their aid for whatever is troubling you. I'm your guardian angel because you found my guitar at Wembley years ago."

"Wait, you're the hairy one?"

"That's what they're calling me now? Strange… But yes. I am 'the hairy one'."

"Okay, oh great hairy one, what do I do next?"

"You're taking this whole 'guardian angel' thing far too literally Scaramouche. I'm not here to tell you what to do, I'm only here to guard you and your choices."

"Okay…" Scaramouche said slyly. She knows how to get her way, sometimes without the other person knowing. "What do you think would be the best thing for me to do?"

"I believe that your heart holds the answer for you. You have to think about what your heart tells you to do. If you want to see where your heart lies, let your mind wander."

Lady and Freddie are running around the Heartbreak's massive backyard with something their parents said is called a 'beach ball'. It's squishy, filled with air and great fun to bat up and down with. They could see Galileo sitting together, talking and drinking something called a 'coffee'.

"Hey Lady," Freddie piped up "Do you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure Freddie!"

Freddie and Lady ran over to their respective parents to ask if they can get a drink as well.

"No problamo Fred-mister!" Said Galileo, ruffling his son's hair. He was the spitting image of his mother. He even convinced Freddie to get purple highlights in his jet black hair (one of the only things he inherited from his father) after Scaramouche died.

"That sounds fine, hen." Lady looks more like her mum than her dad. For one thing, her skin is as white as snow. She has stunning blonde hair and massive green eyes that look almost too big for her face.

As their children ran inside to quench their thirst, Galileo and Meat kept talking.

"Meat, babe, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it, Gazza?"

"A couple of nights ago, I snuck out, and started thinking about Scaramouche. And I realized that I still love her, Meat. I still do."

"I know Gazza, I understand what you mean. I still love Brit. Scaramouche was the first girl you ever loved. She's also the mother of your child! But unfortunately, she died. But you have me now! And that's what really matters…" Meat was now straddling Galileo's hips, kissing down his neck.

"Meat, baby, the kids are here!"

"Shhhhh… don't worry about them! You don't think that they don't know about sex? They live at the flipping Heartbreak Hotel for Christ's sake!

"Well in that case…" Galileo said grabbing any part of Meat he could hold onto. Meat moved her head so that she was kissing his lips. Meat jumped up, and pulling Galileo with her, and they sprinted through the Hotel to their bedroom and slammed the door. Freddie and Lady didn't need to guess what was going on behind the door, since they heard it every other night.

Scaramouche was staring at the sky, letting her mind wander. But one thing kept coming back to her: Galileo and Freddie. She had her mind made up. She would go back to the Heartbreak Hotel, and nothing would stop her.  
>"Watch out Shagileo Gigolo, here I come!"<p>

**2 chapters in one day! Woo… pretty pooped! Being sick really gives you a lot of free time….**

**I feel like I made Meat a bit bitchy in this chapter, and really kind of 'Gazza is mine! Mwhahahaha!'. But that might be just me. And no, I can't write p0rn for my life!**

**Funny story, I'm writing this as I'mwatching the best of 'Pineapple Dance Studios' and Louie was giving an interview, and what drives behind him? A DOUBLE DECKER BUS WITH 'WE WILL ROCK YOU' ADVERTISEMENTS!  
>And also, Debbie Moore has a photo of her with BRIAN MAY! I almost screamed!<strong>

**Hugs,  
>reNtZgLeek<strong>


	4. Play The Game

**reNtZgLeek back again for the third time today!  
>So yet again, I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).<strong>

**ANNNNNNDDDDD… GOOOOOO! :D**

The ground was flying under Scaramouche's feet, her pigtails flapping in the breeze. Her lungs were exhausted and her throat coarse from the heavy breathing. But she kept going. She kept running until she stopped, but even then, she managed to keep running. Nothing was going to keep her from running back into the life she ran away from. She could see it now, her in Gazza's bed, making love deep into the night. Hugging Freddie, and never letting go. Kissing Gaz until his lips bled. Playing with Freddie in the backyard, chasing him until the moon rose. Life was going to be perfect, once she got back. No more wandering solider for her.

Galileo lay in his bed, his needs fulfilled for the night. That's when it clicked in his mind: he loves Meat Loaf. But he loves Scaramouche as well. Meat was such a good friend to him, and knowing that she went through the same thing as him, having a lover die, meant that they had a special bond. But Scaramouche was his one and only! She was the girl that took his 'v-card' and she was the first girl he ever loved. Granted, Meat is his second… But Scaramouche is the mother of his child!

Boy was he in a pickle.

The night wizzed past Scaramouche's eyes as she ran her way back to the Heartbreak.  
><em>How bloody far did I run?<em>

"You did run pretty far, hun."

"Holy crap!" She cried, being scared out of her skin. Then she saw that it was Brian. "You again."

"Me again baby."

"Yeah, I gathered that. What are you doing here?"

"You seem like you need some spiritual guidance, and I'm here to do some guiding."

"Well I don't need any God damned guiding!"

"I'm here now, so, what's on your mind."

"Nothing! I just need to run!"

"Where are you running to?"

"Running home!" Scaramouche screamed. It felt amazing just to say it. She was finally going home! "I'm going home! Going home to Gazza, to Freddie, to Meat and the other bohemians! I'm going home!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why in the name of Rock not?"

"Galileo has a little, surprise, there for you."

"Oh, Gazza didn't have to do that for me!"

"Well, you can kind of thank Meat for that."

"I can't wait to thank them in person! See ya, oh hairy one!" Scaramouche yelled, waving behind her as she took off.

_Dear God, _Brian thought,_ I feel sorry for the poor guy that has to tell her the 'surprise'._

"And so, this blonde walks into this bar, and - " Galileo started.

"I don't get it." Big Macca said.

"Well, I think that in the old days, 'blondes' were stupid girls that were easy to make fun of."

"Okay, continue."

"This blonde walks into a bar, and she says, wait for it… ow!" Guffawed Galileo.

At this point, Meat walked into the Seven Seas where Galileo and Big Macca were seated. She slowly made her way up to Gazza and placed her hand on Gazza's sholder.

"Gaz, honey, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, babe."

"I still don't get it mate!" Macca yelled after Galileo as he walked off with Meat.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Meat?" Galileo said, looking into Meat's lovely, bright eyes.

"Gaz," Said Meat, meeting Galileo's strong gase. "I'm pregnant."


	5. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Guess who this is?  
>I'm baaaaaack!<br>I've just re-read my story on the internet, and realized that there are no breaks between changes of character. I shall start putting them in.  
>Now even my friend Charlotte is reading this. Her exact text to me after she read the last chapter was: WHAT SHE'S PREGNANT. Write more.<br>Love ya Charlie!**

**Also just to clarify, in this story, the Seven Seas Of Rhye is attached to the back of the Heartbreak Hotel. They are the one in the same.**

**I've also had some questions regarding Lady Gaga's name, and if it's a massive problem to readers, I'll change it. I'm a people person after all.**

**I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

_**This is a re-upload of this chapter, sorry for anyone who got multiple emails, this is the new version.**_

Lady couldn't sleep. Her brain was wurring in full force, and she couldn't stop it. She only has one thing on her mind: Freddie. She's come to the point where she's actually come to like Freddie. Not just like him, but like-like him. The only problem she has is that he's like a brother to her.  
>Why are boys so complicated?<p>

1232123212321

Freddie couldn't stop thinking about her, about Lady. He had liked her since the day they met when they were babies. Even if he couldn't remember the day, he knew he had liked her since then. They had also been best friends since that day, they couldn't be separated. But if Lady knew that he liked her, he'd be in big trouble. Lady doesn't take to well to boys liking her.  
>Damn.<p>

1232123212321

Lady slowly inched out of her bed (it was only a mattress on the floor) and stood up slowly, careful not to make too much noise to wake the sleeping female bohemians in her room. She tip-toed her way past the sleeping girls on the too small mattresses, many of the inhabitant's feet hanging of the end of their mattress. Lady opened the door slowly and noiselessly, light spilling quickly across the floor from the hallway outside. She quickly dodged around the door and shut it. She blinked from the sudden immersing into light, but she walked down the hall without stopping. Soon she reached the door she was searching for: her mother's room. Lady walked straight into the room, not looking at Galileo's naked sleeping form, but went straight for her mum.

"Mum, mum!" Lady whispered, rubbing Meat's arm.

"Wha-what? Who's there?" Meat said groggily, only just waking up.

"Mum, it's me! I need to talk to you."

"What about, hen?"

"I can't say here, not with Galileo."

"Gazza won't mind."

"Oh yes he will."

"Okay chickie, let me put some clothes on, you go outside in the hall and I'll meet 'ya in a sec'."

"Gross Mum! You're not wearing any clothes?"

"Don't worry about that lovie, go outside, I'll be there soon."

Lady quickly made her way out of the room. She didn't even want to think about what her mum did with Galileo with no clothes on. Yuck! Or yet alone look at her mother with no clothes on. After some bangs and yelps (Meat never had amazing balance, she had probably fallen over), Meat finally pushed through the door, finally dressed.

"What did you want to talk about, baby?" Meat said, pulling in Lady for a hug.

"I want to talk about… Freddie."

"What about Freddie?"

"I- I like… I like Freddie."

"Oh, oh." Said meat, shocked. She defiantly was not expecting that. "And why do you want to talk about that with me?"

"He's Galileo's son, but he's also like a brother to me."

"Well I say, if you like him, go for it hen."

"Thanks mum."

"No problem kiddo. Now, off to bed for you!"

1232123212321

Freddie looked over the bar to Pop and his Dad talking about the rebirth of Rock 'n' Roll.

"Adults talk about the most boring things sometimes, aye Lady?"

"Yeah! I mean, who really cares about the 'exact date that Rock 'n' Roll died'? Boring!" Both of the kids giggled into their Sprite's that Pop poured for them. They were enjoying each other's company, more than the other thought.

"Freddie, do you want to go into the yard with me?"

"Sure, sounds cool." They both grabbed their drinks and walked into the backyard together, chatting the whole way. As they pushed the back door open, a chilly Autumn breeze whipped against their faces.

"It's a bit cold." Freddie whispered to Lady.

"Just a tad." Lady laughed.

They kept walking through the wind until they reached the tree line at the back of the yard. They both sat down by their favourite tree were they sit in Summer and play things that their parents call 'board games'.

"Lady, I need to tell you something." Freddie nervously started.

"Sure Freddie, what's on your mind?"

"I've never told a girl this before but Lady, I really-" Freddie was cut off by Lady's lips on his. It's something the adults call a 'kiss' and they've seen their parents do it together many times in the bar. It only lasted a few moments, but it caused both of the kid's hearts to jump. As they broke away from each other, Freddie was left speechless.

"Miss Gaga, what in heaven was that for?"

"Well Mr Figaro, it seemed appropriate. Look Freddie, I really like you."

"I was about to say the same until you kissed me!"

"Sorry about that." Lady giggled, face flushing.

The Heartbreak's newest couple walked into the Seven Seas, and every single bohemian started whistling and cheering. Galileo and Meat ran up to their children and gave them the biggest hugs they've ever known. Everything at the Heartbreak was normal again.

**I felt like I've been ignoring Freddie and Lady a bit, so I decided to dedicate a chapter to the youngest bohemians. And yes, I know they are 7 or 8 years old, but hey, they are so adorable!**

**Ex oh ex oh, Mackenzie. ;)**


	6. Under Pressure

**Kia Ora from sunny New Zealand!**

**I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

_**This is a re-upload of this chapter, sorry for anyone who got multiple emails, this is the new version.**_

Scaramouche glanced over the bare land in front of her. She disregarded every piece of dirt, plant and wildlife, but tried to hunt out the dim lights of the Heartbreak Hotel. The hill she was standing on was full with pot holes, and kept slipping into them, hurtingher ankle each time until she eventually had to sit down. After finding many clumps of light on the horizon, Scaramouche failed to distinguish which one was the Heartbreak.

"Dammit!" She yelled, jumping up and down on the loose dirt.

"What's wrong now, darl?" Brian May sympathised, appearing out of thin air.

"Who the hell are – oh, you. You've got to stop doing that!"

"But it's so much fun!" That earned Brian a kick in the shin from Scaramouche. "Holy hell! Ow!"

"You deserved it, uptight, selfish, inconsiderate prick."

"Well fine, keep calling me names, only if you don't want to know where the Heartbreak is."

"You know where the Heartbreak is? Where is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Only if you apologise, Scaramouche."

"I'm sorry. Now, tell me!"

"Now one more time, with feeling."

"I'll give you feeling!"

"Thank you, that's exactly what I wanted."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Brian May: Rock God extraordinaire."

"Thank you, but I can't tell you which one is the Heartbreak."

"What!" Scaramouche exclaimed "What do you mean you can't tell me which one is the Heartbreak?"

"I can't! It's your own decision!"

"Listen buddy," Scaramouche started "You are going to tell me where the Heartbreak is," She was now standing nose-to-chest to Brian. "Or you," She lunged for his throat, wrapping her hand around it, slowing clenching her fist. "Get it."

"But I can't!" Brian choked out.

"That's my family there, and I'm gonna get back to them, if you like it or," She squeezed his throat the hardest yet and pushed him away while spitting out the final word. "Not."

"Since I value my life, I'll tell you. It's the one over there." Brian whispered to the fuming Scaramouche while pointing to one of the largest clumps and rubbing his throat.

"Thanks buddy! Au revoir!" Scaramouche yelled while thumping Brian on the back once and taking off at a sprint.

1232123212321

"Gazza, I need to talk to you. About the baby." Meat was hiding under her duvet on the bed, nervous about approaching the topic of her pregnancy.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's been a few weeks, and we need to tell the children. They are gonna get a new step brother or sister, and before you know it, I'm gonna have a belly soon. And I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you, Gaz."

"First, I agree that we need to tell the kids. How about we tell them tomorrow?"

"That's really soon! I- I- I really don't about tomorrow, Gaz."

"Look, hun," Galileo sat down on the bed, hugging his lover. "The sooner we tell them, the better. They'll have just over 8 months to get used to the idea. The hard part will be telling everyone else. And two, you aren't going to lose me Meat! I love you babe, and having a child, even if it wasn't planned, has been my best decision since choosing to get together with you. Now," Galileo said smoothly, ever the charmer. "Let's go to bed, if you catch my drift." Galileo cocked his eyebrow sultrily, getting a laugh out of his partner. It was going to be a good night.

1232123212321

Scaramouche was so close. She could see the Heartbreak on the horizon, it would only take the rest of the night, and she would be home! Holy Rock God, she couldn't believe it. She would be home! Back home with Gazza! Back with Freddie! With Meat! With all the bohemians! She would be _home!_

1232123212321

"Freddie, Lady," Galileo asked. "Come over here please."

"What's wrong Dad?" Freddie said, worried.

"What's going on Galileo?" Lady questioned, equally worried.

"Nothing's wrong guys!" Reasoned Meat Loaf. "Just trust us. Carry on Gazza."

"Thank you Meat. Okay guys, we have a really big announcement for you two. Meat, or your Mum for Lady, is-"

"Gazza," Pop interrupted. "You might want to come see this."

"Not right now Pop, I need to tell the kids something."

"No, you'll want to see this."

"Fine, Pop, have it your way. I'll be right back Meat, kids."

Pop led Galileo to the front door, where Galileo opened it and got the fright of his life.

"Good morning Shagileo Gigolo!"

_Holy shit._


	7. Save Me

**Wassup my dudes!**

**I really hope you guys like this, I'm actually writing 2 chapters a day, but I may increase that because **_**next week I am busy from Monday-Friday from 9 am to 4 pm, so I might be able to write one chapter a day, and then the next week school starts up again for Term 3 (thanks to the NZ government for mucking everything up for the Rugby World Cup)and knowing my teachers, they **__**won't hold back on the homework front (and yes, I'm still in school, if you were wondering about my age)**_

**But anyway…. I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Gazza, Gazza! Wake up baby!" Scaramouche was rocking Galileo back and forth on the cold tiled floor, in a desperate attempt to wake him.

"Don't shake him to hard, as the people in the old days said, 'Never shake a baby'!" Pop tried to console Scaramouche, but it didn't work.

"Shut. Up. Pop. Gazza, wake up! Oh God, if I knew I would make him faint I wouldn't have asked you to bring him to me. How can I wake him?"

"Maybe try singing to him?"

"Singing… You're a genius Pop!"

"I know."

"It started off so well  
>They said we made a perfect pair<br>I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
>How I loved you,<br>How I cried..."

Touché… How accurate for the last 2 years.

"The years of care and loyalty  
>Were nothing but a sham it seems<br>The years belie we lived a lie  
>'I'll love you 'til I die'"<p>

This song seemed to read Scaramouche's mind.

"Save me  
>Save me<br>Save me  
>I can't face this life alone<br>Save me  
>Save me<br>Oh...  
>I'm naked and I'm far from home"<p>

Galileo started to stir after Scaramouche had started the chorus. He was almost awake by the end of it. It just took a few more violent shakes to fully wake him.

"Gazza! You're awake!"

"Scaramouche! What the hell are you doing here! You're dead!"

"Not quite dead, babe. I only faked my death."

"But why did you even fake it in the first place?"

Pop interrupted. "I might just go now. I'm not too good with all this heavy stuff." Scaramouche and Galileo hardly noticed him leave.

"I-I-I. That's a really hard question to answer Gaz. I don't really know why I went. I just felt like life was getting too hard. Freddie was learning to live without me, I hardly played my guitar… and I felt like you had started to leave me."

"Scaramouche, I would never leave you. I've loved you ever since that night in the van after Britney died. Please, remember that I'd never leave you. Do you know how hard Freddie cried after you left? We actually had to mop up the tears on the floor. I didn't cry as much as him, but I think I was more in shock that you could actually leave me. We were married! I would never leave anyone I was married to. I've missed you ever since you went. I've never stopped loving you Scaramouche, I still do. Love you, that is."

"Dammit Gaz, I told myself I wasn't gonna cry!" Scaramouche said, with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Same here." Galileo laughed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"So, I guess I have a few people to meet!"

1232123212321

"Guys, guys! Quieten down please!" The small room that is the Seven Seas Of Rhye bar was filled with all of bohemians of the Heartbreak Hotel. Everyone from the kids to the older bohemians were crammed into the room, so it was quite tight. The noise was engulfing, you couldn't escape it. Until Galileo shouted at everyone to shut up.

"This morning, Pop told me to go to the front door. I didn't know what to expect. The Killer Queen, a zombie apocalypse, a new bohemian? All of them could've happened. And well… I'm not good at this, so I'd like you all to welcome our new bohemian! Come on out!" Scaramouche made her way out of the hallway and up onto the bar where Galileo was standing. The clapping that was happening had stopped, and everyone was shocked. Wasn't Scaramouche dead?  
>"I would like to introduce our new (and old) bohemian, Scaramouche Figaro!"<p>

"What's going on guys!" Scaramouche asked the audience.

"Mum!" Freddie yelled, running up to his mother. "Mum! You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back honey. Holy God, how I've missed you." Freddie's small body slammed straight into Scaramouche's legs, hugging them tight. She picked up her son, giving him a proper hug, and he wrapped his legs around her small waist. Galileo hugged both of them, kissing Scaramouche's head while doing so.

"Scaramouche!" Screamed Lady, but Meat held her back. "Mum, let go! I want to go say hi to Scaramouche!"

"No honey, you can't." Meat snarled. She couldn't believe that Scaramouche was here. She was dead! She had to be! Meat was Galileo's girlfriend, and Galileo had considered himself no longer married to Scaramouche after she had died.

When Scaramouche had finally let go of her family, she jumped off the bar and went running into the crowd.  
>"Meat Loaf!" She yelled happily when she got to her best friend, going in for a hug.<p>

"Don't flipping touch me, bitch." Meat barked at her ex-friend.

"Woo, Meat! What's gotten into you?"

"You've got some nerve showing up here, girly. You've left us for two years, we all thought you were dead! You'd left your family, poor Freddie didn't have a mother! You left the bohemians, you were the only one who could play that guitar! But more importantly, you left your life. And guess what, you're never going to get it back. Let's go, Lady." Meat was spitting anger at Scaramouche. Meat left her dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that Meat could do that to her. She thought Meat was her friend. And she was, before Scaramouche left.

"Um, so," Galileo tried to break the tension in the air. "Welcome back Scaramouche!"


	8. Killer Queen

**Hey :D**

**I've been listening to St Jimmy and Homecoming from American Idiot and I think I've fallen in love with Tony all over again. Now only if I could hear him sing 'One Song Glory' from RENT.**

**I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

Scaramouche's tears fell onto Galileo's shoulder. "I can't believe Meat did that! I'm her friend! What would've spurred that kind of attack? Meat doesn't do things like that!"

"Remember Scaramouche, it has been two years since you've seen her. Things change. People change. And Meat is gonna go through some big changes."

"What are you talking about, Gazza?"

"Scaramouche, this isn't going to be easy on you, but, Meat is-"

"Scaramouche!"

"Big Macca!" Scaramouche jumped out of her seat, glad to finally see a smiley and friendly face. "How's it shakin'?"

"It's shaking pretty good chick!"

"Again with the 'chick' thing?"

'You know you love it, deep down girl."

"Yeah, deep deep _deep _down."

"Sorry about the whole Meat thing earlier."

"That's okay, Mac. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"That's true. I'll see you later chick."

"Bye Macca."

1232123212321

Scaramouche hesitantly knocked on the thin wood door.

"Come in." Came a small voice from behind the door. Scaramouche poked her head around the door.  
>"Mum!" Freddie yelped, running at his mum.<p>

"Hey lovie. How's it going?"

"It's okay. It's a lot better now that you're here though."

"It's a lot better to be back here as well. How's your dad?"

"He's good. He's much happier now that you're here as well."

"Good, good. What about your little friend? Ahh, what's her name? La-La-La…"

"Lady?"

"That's it. How's Lady?"

"She's good. She kissed me."

"What! My son, the ladies man!"

"Haha, yeah."

"Do you want to come get a drink with me?"

"Yes please!"

1232123212321

Galileo had to sit down and think. He was stuck inbetween two women – one was carring his child, one is the mother of his son. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he went to Pop.

"Hey Pop, could you help with a problem?"

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"I'm stuck between Meat and Scaramouche."

"Hmmm… That's not a good place to be stuck."

"You don't think I don't know that?"

"I think that you should think about which one brings you more joy and love. Which one are you happier then you're with the other. Is there anything special about them that outweighs anything else the other can offer. Stuff like that."

"Ya' know Pop, some people think you're silly and nuts, but you really do have some brilliant moments."

"Thanks Gaz… hey, who calls me silly and nuts?"

1232123212321

Meat was still fuming from earlier that day. She was giving Galileo a major lecture about her, but he wasn't paying attention to it. His mind was already occupied with what Pop said today. He decided to make a 'Pro and Con' list for each.

"I can't believe that after all these years after being dead, she would just turn up all 'look at me, I'm alive!'…"

_Con Meat: She goes on, and on, and on, and on.  
>Pro Scaramouche: She doesn't lecture; she just ignores you and withholds sex.<br>Con Scaramouche: Withholds sex when angry._

"Well, ya'know Meat, I can understand her reasons for leaving… and for coming back."

"Seriously? Seriously Galileo? Can you? Then tell me, why would that son of a bitch," Meat threw a pillow that was lying on their bed, straight at Galileo's head. It didn't miss. "Come back?"

"You called me Galileo." He said in shock.

"That is your name."

"But you've never called me Galileo before."

"I'm sorry. Out."

"What?"

"Get out. You didn't listen to a single word I said, and you listened to a stupid thing like your name. Out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

"Okay." As he ran to the door, he felt pillows attacking his retreating figure. He darted around the door he just opened and shut it as quickly as possible. He heard the last of the pillows hit the door, and then another sound. The sound of Meat crying.

_Shot Galileo._

….. 

**If you were wondering, the thing about not calling Galileo 'Galileo' is true. If you read back, the only person who calls Galileo 'Galileo' is Lady (and maybe Freddie). Just a piece of trivia for 'ya! **


	9. Ogre Battle

**Yo my homies. ;)**

**I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

**I can't believe I've written all of this in three days… Wow! But anyway, Chapter Nine AHOY!**

Meat opened up her bedroom door, her face streaked with tears. She had a thumping headache, sore all over, and she had just thrown up all over the floor.  
>"Damn baby, why did you make me upchuck? I liked last night's dinner."<br>Her hormones were driving her wild, and were the main reason behind last night's attack on Galileo. Speaking of Galileo, he didn't come back last night, and she was worried. But that's when she looked down, and saw his sleeping form in the doorway. Meat couldn't help but laugh at that. He had a bedroom-door-side vigil going on. Plus, Galileo looked so darned cute lying there. She stepped over her boyfriend's body on her way to the kitchen for breakfast, wiping the rest of her sick off of her face.

1232123212321

"Order please! I have an announcement to make! Guys, please! Okay, you asked for it. OI, YOU LOT! SHUT UP!" Galileo was sick and tired of people talking over him when he had something to say. "Look, I know I had an announcement yesterday, but I have another one today." Galileo was yet again standing on the Seven Seas Of Rhye bar and standing next to Meat in front of all the bohemians. In the middle of the crowd was Scaramouche, holding Freddie's hand. "I would like you all to listen carefully to this; I don't want to say this twice." Galileo looked at Meat for support. She nodded at him to carry on. "Um, Meat's pregnant. He, or she, is mine." The room burst into applause as Galileo finished his sentence, and hugged Meat around the waist. But unbeknownst to anyone else, Scaramouche quickly fled the room with Freddie in tow, silently crying the whole way.

1232123212321

Galileo was trying to find Scaramouche. She had run off after the announcement and hadn't been seen since. Not to mention that she had his son. And probably very angry. Even though the anger thing he was expecting, he was waiting to be screamed at after he said it. And having no Scaramouche-like noises around him seemed very strange right now. He had searched all the Heartbreak Hotel (seemed like an accurate name right now) and the Seven Seas, but she was nowhere to be found. When Galileo finally found Freddie talking with Lady in a corner, he felt relief, knowing that he was safe. He asked him where his mother was, but all he knew was that she dumped him here in the corner, and he hadn't moved. Galileo finally gave up on the Heartbreak and went to the streets, and before he knew it, he saw her huddled in a ball and crying under the same lamppost he cried under a few weeks ago.

"Scaramouche!" He yelled, sprinting towards her, hugging her shaking frame lightly.

"Get away from me. Please." Scaramouche begged quietly, while crawling away. Galileo instantly let go of his wife.

"Why?"

"I can't bear to see you, even talk to you right now. Just to think about what you did to Meat to cause her pregnancy, and to know that you once did them to me to cause the same outcome, do you know how hard that is to think about for a girl who spent the last two years dead?" This caused another round of tears to flow from Scaramouche. Galileo couldn't believe that he did nothing to stop her from crying.

"Scaramouche, what you have to understand is that for two years, you didn't exist! I couldn't cope with your 'death' and Meat was the only person who understood what I was going through. And like you and me, we started out friends, but soon became more than that. We started being parents for Freddie and Lady together. We were one unit together. And then you showed up. Remember Scaramouche, I love you. I now have to make a hard decision between you, and Meat. I know that choosing between you two sounds childish, but I have to make it. I have to choose between my wife and mother of my son, or my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn daughter or son." Scaramouche just stared, eyes wide, at Galileo. Could everything he just said be true? She knew it was, but she refused to believe it. Between her and Meat? She couldn't believe it. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good decision after all.

123212321

Meat was getting anxious. Galileo hadn't come back after trying to find Scaramouche. Was he still trying to find her? Meat didn't know. She was pacing up and down the Seven Seas, and Macca was starting to get dizzy watching her.

"Meat, sit down. Please? I'm getting sick watching you."

"No, not until Gazza gets back."

"Well, how about you go find him."

"But what if he comes back as soon as I leave?"

"That's a risk you'll just have to take."

"Fine, I'll go. I'll go find Gazza."

"Atta girl."

Meat pushed open the bar's door and trekked out into the Heartbreak Hotel, searching every single room, until she admitted that he wasn't there. In a last ditch attempt to find him, she walked out of the front door and into the cold night, and what did she see? She saw Galileo and Scaramouche talking under the one streetlamp on the street. It looked like Galileo was doing most of the talking though, and Scaramouche was doing all of the crying. Meat kind of felt bad for her. But after thinking about it again, she didn't. Galileo was holding Scaramouche on the arms, staring her straight in the eye, almost like she was a fine china doll. One of the ones that are easily breakable that Pop had told her about once. It was going to be a tough night at the Heartbreak tonight.


	10. Hammer To Fall

**Bonjour mes amis!  
>(Hello my friends)<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a relaxing day. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Feels so good!**

_**Also, if you have any ideas for me to write about, anything is greatly appreciated. I'm all for teamwork and chucking ideas around. :D**_

**But back onto topic… ****I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

Two weeks later and a chill had set over the Heartbreak Hotel. The rooms had become unbearably cold during the day, and freezing cold at night. The bohemians had to huddle together, Pop called it a 'penguin huddle', to retain warmth. Because God, it was cold. And of course, someone got sick and soon it would spread between everyone because of the physical elements of a bohemian winter. And this winter, it was Freddie.

Luckily, the bohemians saw it early, and managed to separate him from the rest of the bohemians. Needless to say, Freddie wasn't happy about that.

"I want to go see Lady!" Freddie moaned.

"But you can't honey, we can't risk her getting sick as well." Scaramouche had started to take back a motherly role with Freddie, and one of her jobs was to stay with Freddie while he was sick.

"But I want to!"

"Look Freddie, if you spend time with her, you risk her getting sick. And if she gets sick, it could spread around the girl's dormitory and them BAM! All of the bohemians are sick. Now Freddie, do you really want that?" Scaramouche threatened.

"No." Freddie said, gulping.

"Good. Now, you get to hang out with me and we can get reacquainted."

Scaramouche pulled out a deck of cards and started to explain the rules of 'Go Fish' to Freddie. She remembered that whenever she was sick back in GaGa land when she was a kid, she used to go onto a site, . and would play 'Go Fish' until she fell onto the keyboard from exhaustion. It was her favourite game ever, and now to be able to play it with actual cards was just mind blowing. She couldn't believe it. How times had changed.

1232123212321

Galileo crept down the hallway of the Heartbreak at nine o'clock at night. He could hear screaming coming from one of the rooms and was awoken by the screaming. Galileo had been kicked out of his room with Meat after a hell raising fight over Scaramouche that night he went to go find her. He was now sleeping in the guy's room. When he finally found the room which was the origin of the noise, he realized that it was Scaramouche and Freddie's room. Deciding to make this a little bit of fun, he took his shirt off, placed it over his mouth and kicked the door in.

"Don't come near me Freddie, I don't wanna get sick!"

"Dad!" Squealed Galileo's son as he ran towards him, but Scaramouche grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down.

"You are not to touch your father; you are not to get him sick." Scaramouche ordered Freddie.

"But mum!"

"No."

"Oh, lighten up Scaramouche, the kid just wants to hug me!"

"No, you are not getting sick. Unless you are willing to stay in this room with me for two weeks, he is not hugging you."

"Okay, fine. I was just wondering what all the screaming was about?"

"We were playing Go Fish and we got kind of competitive and-"

"I won my first game Daddy!"

"Well done champ! Hey Scaramouche, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Sure Gaz. I'll be back in a sec', Freddie."

Galileo led the way out of the room, Scaramouche following him. He softly shut the door behind her while he started to talk.

"Scaramouche, we really need to talk."

"Okay, now you've scared me Gazza. What about?"

"About you. About us. Do you remember that night when I found you outside? Meat and I had a fight that night. It was about you. Meat realized that she wasn't the only woman in my life, and that you were back gave her a massive shock. We haven't slept in the same room together since."

"I'm sorry, but the fact that you don't have a shirt on at the moment is distracting me."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't be." Scaramouche said, leaning into Galileo's half naked body, hugging him tight. Only God knows how much she missed the feeling of his hugs. Galileo placed his hand underneath Scaramouche's chin, forcing her gaze upwards. And before she knew it, Galileo was kissing her for the first time in what seemed forever. She could feel the fireworks exploding from his touch. She still loved him.

1232123212321

Meat couldn't believe her eyes. Galileo came out of the room without his shirt on, unusual to say the least. And then they were talking. And then they were kissing. Kissing! Galileo was hers, not Scaramouche's! Kissing! Holy God… Meat zipped out of her hiding place behind the nearest door frame, and ran. Ran all the way to the girl's bathroom. She yanked the door open, nearly pulling it off it's hinges, slammed it shut after she darted in and collapsed on the floor crying. Everyone hates her. Macca ignored her after her fight with Scaramouche, Lady is ditching her for Freddie. Gaz… Well, Gaz is cheating on her. As she just saw.

Meat crawled over to the little crack in the wall where she kept it. She pulled it out, and poised it over her wrist. The razor blade glinted in the harsh light of the bathroom as she dragged it across the bare flesh. As her blood pooled on the floor, she stuffed her fist to her mouth to stop her screams from being heard. She shakily stood up, dipped her finger into her own blood and started writing a message on the mirror. When she was done, she stood back, read it and smiled, before she fell unconscious.

_I hope you're happy now GALILEO… With HER._

1232123212321

**Don't shoot me… please?**


	11. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Sup doods!  
>As you may've gathered, I haven't updated in a while. But unfortunately, you're going to have to get used to it. I'll try to update during the week, but I most defiantly will during the weekends.<strong>

**Charlotte bullied me into doing this. HI CHARLOTTE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHAGAMATA AND HAPPY INTERNET! **

**I made my group at Artz On Show act this out in Drama… It was hilarious. I was in stiches and they were staring at me like I was nuts. :D Good times.**

_**But anyway… This is a little embarrassing to ask, but if you have ANY ideas, any at all, don't be shy to PM me with them. I'll try and work with anything, unless I tell you (in the politest way possible) that I just can't work with it. And remember, more ideas = less chance of being rejected.**_

**I don't own We Will Rock You, or Queen, or any of their amazing songs! The only things I can claim are my three characters, Brian May, Freddie Figaro and Lady Gaga (But I can't claim their names).**

Scaramouche woke up groggily the next morning. She was still tired, but she knew she was never going to get back to sleep

"Ugh, 8 o'clock is way too early to get up."

"I know, right."

"Holy crap! Gaz! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember last night?

"Oh, God Gaz, what did we do? Did we have… You know…"

"No. No! Nothing of that sort," Galileo laughed "No need to get worried!"

"Oh, good. So, what did happen?"

"You know after I kissed you? Well after that, you told Freddie that it was time to go to bed, and then we came to this room, and just hugged for ages until you fell asleep. Then I laid you down in bed and I watched you sleep. And then I fell asleep. And here we are now" Galileo said with a florish. He couldn't help but laugh at Scaramouche's scared and perplexed face.

"Is that it? Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I remember hearing a thump after I said night to Freddie. Did you hear a thump?"

"No. You're going nuts."

"Maybe so. I need to go to the bathroom, so excuse me please." Scaramouche slipped out of the bed smoothly and made her way to the door before Galileo's comment halted her in her tracks.

"You might want to put some pants on first."

"What!" Scaramouche yelled, looking down. "I'm wearing a dress you prick! I wasn't even wearing pants yesterday!" She screamed at her husband's laughing figure.

"I… can't… believe… you… fell… for… that!" Galileo said between laughing fits.

Scaramouche stormed out of the room, away from Galileo's stupid little jokes.  
><em>I'm sure I heard a thump.<em> She said to herself as she trekked down the small hallway. _Maybe you are going crazy. Before you know it you'll be hearing songs in your head like Gaz._ Yeah right, as if she would ever let herself hear songs in her head. She ambled down to the communal bathroom that all of the bohemian girls shared.

Walking down the small hallway brought back memories that Scaramouche had tried to choke back for the last 2 years.

_Scaramouche walked down to the girls bathroom with tear tracks stained on her face. She was 5 days late on her period and she was freaking out. 'What will Gazza think if I'm… I'm… No, don't think about that, Scaramouche. Gaz will love you no matter what. Even if your pregnant with his child. Wait, who says you're even pregnant yet? Focus Scaramouche, focus. Just take the test that Meat gave you and then think about it.' She pushed the door open, and slowly made her way to the nearest cubical. Once she had got the nerve up to take the test, she took it. 5 minutes later and she looked down at the test and saw what she was hoping for, and not, all at the same time.  
>POSITIVE.<em>

Scaramouche smiled at that memory, it was one of her favourites.

_Scaramouche screamed out in pain late that night. Her gigantic belly was jutting under her shirt, showing a thin strip of skin. Inside her, a flash of fire sent through her stomach.  
>"Crap."<em>

_Galileo woke up after her first scream, and was slowing rubbing Scaramouche's back in a bid to calm her down.  
>"What's wrong baby?"<em>

_"I-I-I… I think I'm going into labour."_

_"What! Seriously? Labour? As in, the baby is coming right now?"_

_"Yes, Gaz! Seriously, what the hell do you think I was talking about?"_

"_Ahh…" Galileo murmured, avoiding the question. "Do you want me to go get Meat?"_

"_Yes! Oh God…"_

_5 hours of screaming and pushing later, Scaramouche was holding her little boy in her own arms._

"_It feels so strange. He's out here, not in there, and he's making noises, and everything. I'm actually holding him. But now, a name. And I want Gaz to pick it."_

"_Me?" Galileo said, pointing at himself in disbelief._

"_Yes you! You chose my name, and yours, so now, you get to choose our baby's."_

"_Um… Okay. How about… Cotton Eye Joe?"_

"_No."_

"_Hey Stephan?"_

"_No."_

"_Tango: Maureen?"_

"_That sounds like a girl's name to me. No."_

"_Rasputin?"_

"_NO! Come on Gaz, good ones would be helpful!"_

"_Favourite Son? Jesus of Suburbia? St. Jimmy?"_

"_No, no, I like that last one, but it's not perfect just yet."_

"_How about… Freddie. Freddie Mercury."_

"_That sounds… brilliant! Gaz! You're amazing!"_

"_I know."_

"_Hello Freddie," Cooed Scaramouche. "Freddie Mercury Figaro. It's perfect."_

Scaramouche was trying not to cry remembering the birth of her baby Freddie. She had her hands on the bathroom door bracing herself against it, but as her bladder called for her attention she pushed through the door and into the bathroom. She wasn't expecting what she would see next.

There was blood, everywhere. All over the floor, the basins, the walls, and the mirror. But it was covering a body. The body of her best friend. It was covering Meat.

Scaramouche splashed her way through Meat's blood and dropped to her side, shaking her violently.

"Meat! Meat! Wake up Meat! Wake up! Please wake up. Please!"

That's when she looked at the mirror.

"I hope you're happy now Galileo… With her."

Scaramouche fell to the floor, leaning against the nearest wall. She finally realized what the noise was last night. It was Meat falling unconscious. She was breathing fast, and her heart rate was through the roof. She scrambled up and ran to the room she slept in last night and starting screaming.

"Gaz! Gazza! Shagileo! Galileo! Come here now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me!" She screeched, running straight towards the bathroom.

"Scara, this is the girl's bathroom."

"I don't care, you need to come inside."

"But it's the girl's-"

"I don't give a shit! You need to come here!" Scaramouche grabbed Galileo's elbow and yanked him inside where he saw the most horrid site of his life.

"Meat… Holy shit. The mirror."

"I know Gaz. Do you think she saw us last night?"

"I don't know, but the blood looks very fresh, and the message looks forced. I think she may of."

"Oh God. Meat! Wake up!"

"I'll go get Pop, he can help."

1232123212321

Pop had tied an old thing he called a 'bandana' around Meat's wrist, stopping any blood coming out, not that there was any coming out now anyway. The blood around her self-inflicted cut had long since dried up since she had spent the night on the floor unconscious. Pop was franticly splashing cold water on her face trying to wake her up. They had moved her into the bar and there was a small crowd starting to form around Meat.

As the crowd started to disperce around the room to sit down and have a drink, Meat began to stir.

"Ah shit, my head."

"MEAT!" All of the bohemians rushed to Meat's side, but Galileo pushed through the crowd to be right beside her.

"Meat, are you alright? Why did you do that to yourself?"

"Gaz. I'm fine… Wait, you. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Scaramouche? She's my wife, Meat."

"I'm your girlfriend Gaz! She ran away, and I was there with you. I'm the mother of your unborn child! I've stuck by you on those nights when you wouldn't stop crying while she was roaming around the abandoned land. When I saw you kissing her, I realized you still loved her. I just wanted to die. You have to pick now Gaz. Me or her. Choose."

"Um…"

"Now!"

"Uh…"

"Holy shit Gaz. Now!"

"Scaramouche."


	12. Another One Bites The Dust

**Hello there!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in eons... School is fun. Not. I would rather write for you guys but NOOOO! I have to learn about Mega Churches and Statistics and Government. -_- Fun.**

**Do you want to know a bit about me? Well… I'm a dancer, I have my exam in 6 days and I'm currently sitting in my leotard and tights because I just came back from and Exam practice. I'm also number 5 in the exam so I get to do almost everything by myself. **

**HELLO TO MY FRIENDS READING THIS! CHARLOTTE, BAILEY AND JAMES! And to anyone else stalking me… Oh, Charlotte! Friday's French lesson included this: J'habite à Cambridge en Nouvelle Zélande dans une petite maison jaune. Cambridge c'est une ville à la campagne.**

**But enough of French… HERE COMES WWRY!**

"Wha-What?"

"I choose Scaramouche."

"You bastard." Meat said quietly. If you weren't listening you would've missed it, until she started screaming. "You bastard! You'd pick her," Meat spat, pointing at Scaramouche. "Over me and your unborn child? You self centered, childish, arrogant prick! You don't deserve me, you never deserved me! Look what I did for you," She pointed at the cuts on her wrists. "These are the scars of your love! I'll have these scars forever, nothing can get rid of them. So get out. Get out!" Meat was screaming at the top of her lungs, the bar dead silent, watching the slight before them unravel.

"Listen, hun," Galileo tried to calm her down, but him calling Meat 'hun' brought on a new fight.

"Don't you dare 'hun' me! You've chosen now, you can't go back! Enjoy your decision for the rest of your life. Enjoy her, because you're never getting me back. Never!"

Galileo and Scaramouche fled the room, Meat yelling at their backs.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run! You and your chick! You better be happy now Scaramouche, you homewreaking whore!"

1232123212321

"That was harsh." Scaramouche murmed to Galileo after they had finished running straight to the end of the street outside the Heartbreak. She was bracing herself against a brick wall that used to encase a building, before it fell down.

"Huh?" Galileo said breathlessly.

"That was harsh."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You homewreaking whore." Scaramouche mocked. "Isn't she a pleasant girl. Oh well, you made the right choice Gaz. Now it's just you, me and Freddie."

"Don't forget ZeeZee"

"Zee Zee?"

"Yeah, Zee Zee Top. That's what I've nicknamed mine and… person's kid."

"Where did that come from?"

"I dreamt it one night. It just came to me."

"Oh, okay… Anyway, what do we do now? We can't just go back to the Heartbreak while Meat's like… That, but we can't stay out here all night. We'll freeze to death!"

"Don't worry about that, lovely," Said a figure stalking out of the shadows of the now decrepit old building. "I have a great idea."

Galileo and Scaramouche gasped as they saw the man walking towards them. He looked the same as always. Grey hair slicked back tightly, grey suit perfectly pressed, no dirt on it to be seen, and trademark black sunglasses, even though it was the middle of winter.

"Khashoggi!"

"That's me! Now, time to go night-night!" Khashoggi zapped them with a stun gun that made them fall unconscious in a heap on the cold ground. "Khashoggi to Killer Queen, Khashoggi to Killer Queen."

A bright screen popped up in front of Khashoggi with the Killer Queen's moving image on it.

"You bellowed for me, Commander?"

"Yes, Madam. I have found them."

"Them? Who are 'them'?"

"The rebels: Galileo and his bad-arsed babe."

"Really?"

"Yes, Madam. Really."

"Ahaha! At long last! Well done commander! Bring them to me at once!"

1232123212321

"Oh my god, my head!" Scaramouche was the first to wake in the dingy cell at GolbalSoft headquarters. She was holding her throbbing head, and it was wrapped in a bandage. She started to shake the sleeping Galileo next to her in an attempt to wake him. It worked. "Gaz, Gaz baby, wake up! Come on Gaz, wake up!" Scaramouche said anxiously. When Galileo started to stir, Scaramouche started to shake him more violently. "Gaz! Wake up Gaz!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Ow, my head!" Galileo said, sitting bolt upright.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself now! I only just got you back!"

"Wha, what are we doing here?"

"I, I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I think we're somewhere in GolbalSoft." Scaramouche was starting to get pissed. Why did Galileo have to keep asking questions that she didn't know the answer to?

"What happened to us?"

"For the last freaking time, I don't know!"

"Okay… Pissed Scaramouche. Great."

"Don't start that crap with me Figaro."

"Ah…" Galileo hissed, probing his head over the bandage, hitting a sore spot at the very back of his head. "I think there's something at the back. Come have a look, Scaramouche." Galileo started to pull his bandage off. Scaramouche crawled over in their shared cell to where Galileo was fighting with the strip of cloth. When he finally got it off, she assessed the back of his head.

"There's nothing here Gaz."

"Really? Because it hurts like hell."

"See if there's anything with me." Scaramouche said, pulling off her bandage much more gracefully than her partner. Galileo put his fingers on her neck and slowly started pushing.

"Anything here?" Galileo said, waiting for Scaramouche's response regarding pain.

"Nope."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?

"I think we can gather that there is nothing on my head because I have had no pain-"

"Here?"

"HOLY VIRGIN MOTHER OF GOD!"

"I rest my case." Galileo said, pulling away from his wife.

"Oww." Scaramouche growled, rubbing the back of her skull. "You don't think they implanted anything again?"

"I think they might've"

"Damn. What do we do now?"

"Well, we try to escape."

"Great. An escape misson." Woop-de-freaking-do."

1232123212321

"Where did you find them, Commander?"

"On the street outside of their precious 'Heartbreak Hotel'."

"You're a genius, Khashoggi!"

"I know Madam, I know."

"What do we do with them now?"

"Well," Khashoggi started. "The team in the medical unit have implanted them with microtransever trackers, similar to the ones that they had before. We have them locked up in a cell for the mean time."

"Excellent. Anything else I need to know?"

"Ah, yes, Madam. I believe that they may have a child."

"A child?"

"Yes. Freddie. And that Galileo may have another one on the way… With another woman. Called Zee Zee Top."

"What a strange name for a woman."

"No, the child is called Zee Zee."

"Oh… Two children, huh? And both with different mothers? What a little man-whore."

"I know, Maam."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait, Madam. We just simply wait."

1232123212321

"Where are Galileo and his bitch?" Macca asked Pop. He may not show it, but he was very partial to the Dreamer.

"We don't know, Macca. We're trying to find them."

It's the middle of the night, and it's snowing. Outside, it is pitch black and freezing. Inside, it's light, but it's still damn cold. Charlotte Friggin' Church was consoling a terrified Freddie. His mother and father had disappeared into nothingness, nowhere to be found. For his mother, this was the second time. Freddie was crying and shaking, and Charlotte had seated him next to a make-shift fire in an attempt to stop the shaking, trying to get some warmth back into him.

"Hey Fred-man, how are you feeling?" Pop said, sitting next to Freddie.

"Like total shit."

"You better not use that word mate."

"Mum and Dad use it."

"That's because only adults can use it. By anyway, why do you feel horrible?"

"You know why. Mum and Dad have just left me, again! I'm all alone, again. I have no one here to talk to. Everyone has left me."

"No they haven't Freddie. Lady is still here."

"Screw Lady! I want my Mum and Dad!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down mate. Don't go saying things you'll regret in the morning."

"I guess you're right. I just want them here. And they're not." Freddie started to cry on Pop's shoulder, Pop just patting his head.

_Poor boy, _Pop thought,_ he's gone through enough. But why would they just up and go? I know Galileo, and he wouldn't do that. Not to Freddie. Freddie is his world. He would never do anything to hurt him._

Just then, Meat appeared in the doorframe. "Pop, can I please talk to you?"

"Sure." He slowly lifted Freddie's head off his shoulder and rested it on Charlotte's shoulder instead. Meat ducked out of the door, and took Lady's hand and led her into the room. Lady let go of her Mum's hand and walked toward Freddie, sitting next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before giving him a hug.

Pop walked toward Meat as she went out of the room, closed the door and lent against it.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"The whole Gaz-and-Scaramouche-running-away situation! It was my fault they left, I know it was, so don't tell me otherwise. And know Freddie is distraught and left without parents and he's by himself and I feel horrible and-"

"Woo, chick, take a breath! Look, it was your fault they left. I know Gaz. You know Gaz. He'll come back when he's ready. He can't be more than a few days. Trust me, okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her green eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Okay." She sniffed. "I trust you."

"Good girl. Now, do you want a hot chocolate?"

1232123212321

**Angst… **

**I'm not really an angst writer, so I hope that was okay… **

**And yes, I know that 'Zee Zee Top' is spelt ZZ Top. I just wanted to write it that way so that it looked the way you say it. That was another random Shagileo moment, and I promise that the baby won't be called that… unless you want me too!**

**Longest chapter so far… Hope you like! Yes, you too Charlotte! (Oi, Char, I have Tony photos to stick in my locker tomorrow… Guess who'll be helping me! ;) )**

**I love you all, my little hens!  
>Mackenzie!<strong>

**P.S. I shall now go get unchanged from my dance gear, it's starting to get uncomfortable! **


	13. Don't Stop Me Now

**Salut! **

**It's International Languages Week at my school… So I'm having fun saying hi to the teachers when they call my name on the roll. **

**If ANYONE wants to know, I passed my Jazz exam, but mucked up my Classical Turns (not a good idea when the examiner used to be a ballerina for the London Royal Ballet…) and I have a Hip Hop one in 6 days.**

**But back to the story…**

It had been a week since Galileo and Scaramouche had left. Run away. Disappeared. Whatever you want to call it. The main thing is that they were gone. Freddie was just getting by. He had started to lose the numbness that followed him around each day. But everyone was still worried about him. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Lady, and could be found talking to himself in his sleep at night. He started reading the things the bohemians called 'magazines', and the captured him. Their bright colours and pictures of old musicians.

He was rifling through the piles late one night and found one that wasn't a magazine. It was made of paper, and it was massive. It said THE SUN in big letters, and beside the letters it said FREDDIE IS DEAD. _Freddie… That's my name! _He picked up the yellowed paper and ran to the only person he knew that could tell him about what the not-magazine contained.

Pop.

1232123212321

"These… bars… are… really… strong…" Galileo grunted in between pulling on the metal bars that made the outside walls of the cell.

"Wow, really? I never would've guessed." Scaramouche said sarcastically. Did Gaz actually think he would make a dent in the solid iron bars? Galileo looked over his shoulder, throwing Scaramouche an evil look. "Calm down boy! Just sayin'!"

"At least I'm doing something constructive," Said Galileo, as he turned back to the bars. "Rather than just sitting there."

"Uh, excuse me! While you try to bend the impossible-to-bend bars, I'm actually coming up with a plan to get us out of here."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Okay, once we get out, I use my amazing technology skills to turn off the alarm system that is located in that little box on the wall there," She said, indicating to the box in mention. "Once that is turned off, we then break through the glass doors at the end of the hall, and we then run like hell to get out."

"And after that?"

"We keep running."

"Sounds like a good plan, but, how do we get out of the cell first?"

"I… uh.." Scaramouche said, nibbling at her lip, looking at the floor.

"Do go on."

"I haven't got there yet." She whispered to the floor.

"Pardon?" Galileo said, cupping his ear in his hand. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I haven't got that far yet." Scaramouche said a bit louder.

"What?"

"I said, I haven't got that fucking far yet, alright!" Scaramouche barked at her smirking partner.

"I thought so." Galileo said smugly, focusing on the bars once more. Scaramouche was muttering obscenities to his back, and flipping him off at the same time. "Pardon?"

"Son of a bitch!" Scaramouche yelled, launching herself at Galileo.

"Holy shit! Get off my back!" Galileo yelled. The thumping of guard's boots down the hallway just spurred on her attack. They quickly unlocked the cell and started grappling at the two bodies, trying to pull them apart. Scaramouche let go of Galileo, and placed a punch on the jaw line of the guard grabbing her shoulder. He fell to the floor, clutching his jaw, as Scaramouche started pummelling the other guard in the cell. Galileo soon joined in, which got the guard on the ground much faster. Galileo stopped to stare at his handy work as Scaramouche ran to go disarm the alarm system. Galileo was roused from his focus by the sound of breaking glass and a cursing Scaramouche. She had a red liquid pouring down from her knuckles. She had used her fist to break the glass. Galileo ran out of the cell to the door where Scaramouche was standing. He started to kick the door so that a hole big enough to fit a person was formed. Scaramouche quickly slid through it, Galileo in tow and the bolted for the exit.

"Good plan." Galileo said to Scaramouche as they were sprinting down the second hallway.

"Thanks, I thought so too!"

1232123212321

"So Freddie," Pop said, leaning back into the chair he was sitting on as Freddie sat on his lap. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was this Freddie?" He started.

"Freddie Mercury is our bright, guiding star. You were named after him, in fact. He was different, and that's what made him special. He had a voice that no one had ever heard of before. He drew crowds by the thousands. He was the birth of us, of the Bohemians. He had a band called Queen. They were the last true band before GlobalSoft took over. He died of a thing called the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, or AIDS for short. His passing was a huge loss to the world." Pop knew he had lost Freddie at this point. His eyes had glazed over, and he almost started to drool. "You know what? I have a video tape of him somewhere…" Freddie hopped off Pop's lap as he got up to find it. Ten minutes later, they were both sitting in the Seven Seas after watching the quick video Pop had of Freddie singing. Freddie had forced him to watch it over and over for the last 7 minutes, and Pop was sure he would never forget the lyrics now.

"So as you can see, this Freddie was amazing."

"Yes, yes he is."

Freddie jumped off his bar stool singing the words to the song he just watched.

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun! And now I've gone and thrown it all away."

"Son of a gun, I knew he had it in him." Pop said to himself, smiling.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day._ He could feel it.


	14. Innuendo

**Hello to everyone out there in cyberspace!**

**I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated this in a long time (blame my teachers).**

**I won't bore you with my rambling, so let's get on with it (Happy Charlotte?)**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR MERCURY!**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Freddie, happy birthday to you!"

All of the Seven Seas of Rhye was succumbed by the sudden singing of 'Happy Birthday', and it was directed at Freddie Figaro. The boy in question stood on top of the bar, smiling at everyone, even if he didn't really know what was going on.

"Thanks so much you guys! I, um, really appreciate it." As the crowd slowly disappeared into various booths and seats, minding their own business, Freddie jumped off the bar, and was greeted by Lady.

"Hi Freddie." She said nervously, strangely out of character for her.

"Hey Lady, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I've just, uh, brought you a present." Lady bubbled, pulling a small, brown wrapped package out from behind her back.

"Oh Lady," Freddie cooed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh no, I had to. I don't mind. Open it!" She insisted.

"Okay then." Freddie said, pulling at the corners of the wrapping. He slowly undid the corners, one by one. When he got to the present, he gasped.

"You don't like it, do you?" Lady said, her face falling.

"No, no, I love it!" It was a picture, drawn by Lady, of four people. Freddie, Lady, Galileo and Meat. Well, four and a half people. His half-sister, or brother, was there as well, sticking out just above the waistband of Meat's skirt.

"It's our family! You, me, Mummy, and Gaz. And Mummy's baby."

"Where's my Mum?"

"Scaramouche? She's not a part of our family, Freddie."

"But she's my Mum!"

"She's not important anymore!"

"Yes, of course she's important! She's MY Mum! She'll always be important! And if you don't agree, well, I guess we can't be friends anymore!"

"Fine!" Yelled Lady, stomping away, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the bar seemed to go very quiet, all eyes on Freddie. "What are you looking at?" He yelled to no one in particular. We he was greeted by silence, he stormed off into the garden, not to be seen until that night.

1232123212321

"Bloody… Hell… Wait… Up…" Galileo said breathily, clutching the stich in his side, struggling to keep up with Scaramouche's brutal pace.

"No, you keep up!" She yelled behind her, voice being caught by the wind.

"Why do we have to run so fast?"

"Oh sorry, do you want us to be caught by the GlobalSoft police and dragged back there again?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly! So either hurry up, or slow down and get me to rescue your slow ass, once again!"

"Fine!"

1232123212321

"What do I do, Pop?" Meat said, rubbing her small belly. She had heard the little outburst that Lady and Freddie had, and was worried about both Freddie and Scaramouche.

"Well, you just have to let it run it's course. If Gaz is gonna help raise this baby, he will. If Scaramouche wants to be your friend again, she will. But everyone has to realize that it is Gaz's, and there is no avoiding it. No one can tell you what the future has in store, and you'll just have to wait for it to get here."

"Okay dokay." Meat said, trying to digest all of the information.

"Speaking of a little Gaz, how far through are you?"

"A couple of months. 8 weeks."

"Hmm… okay. I wonder where Freddie is." Pop said absent mindedly, looking out the window into the darkness of the night.

"I wonder where Gaz is." Meat said quietly, nothing more of a whisper, looking out over the bar.

1232123212321

"Scaramouche, can we please stop now?" Galileo said to his partner in crime.

"Not yet." She replied, purple pigtails swinging in the wind.

"But, it's dark!" He protested, accidentally falling over a medium sized rock, as if to emphasise his point.

"Get up, and we need to find some shelter first."

"Well, GaGa land is coming up, why don't we hunker down there for the night?"

"Okay then. Not the best place, but it'll work."

"Now, HOW ABOUT WE WALK?"

1232123212321

Meat slowly pushed open the door to the girls dorm, and saw Lady lying on her mattress, tears staining her face.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Freddie… That's what's wrong!" Lady grumbled wiping the tears from her face. " He said that he wanted his Mum to be a part of our family! But she's not! We're family! Him, you, me and Galileo!"

"But imagine that you couldn't have me as a part of your family?"

"I wouldn't be very happy, but-"

"That's what Freddie means! He just wants his Mum to be a part of his family! And hey, maybe we could be a really big family!"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lady said, smiling.

1232123212321

"Ugh, I thought that I'd never come back here. Gaga Land is worse than I remember it."

"You'll be fine, Scaramouche."

"Oh no, I'd beg to differ!"

"Well I don't, so shut up and keep walking."

"Fine then."

They walked in silence for ten minutes, until they came across to a Community Hall, were GaGa kids could meet and talk, not that they do, it's easier over the internet.

"How about we stay in this alleyway?" Galileo proposed.

"Uh… Alright. It's better than nothing."

They hunkered down behind an empty trash bin. Something inside the empty hall caught Galileo's eye. It was a calendar. He stood on his tip toes to see into the vast room.

"Hey, it's the 5th of September. Why does that ring a bell?"

"Shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's Freddie's birthday."

"Oh, shit."


End file.
